First Dates
by Canadino
Summary: Jeanne helps Lyserg prepare for his first date. What insues includes boxer throwing and cross dressing. After all, what can come of two people who are clueless when it comes to dating? NOT lysergjeanne


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Is She Really Going Out With Him – Joe Jackson Yes, he is

First Dates

Jeanne pouted as she walked down the hallway of the X-Laws ship. She had stayed in the iron maiden for a long time…and Marco had told her it was too dangerous to take a walk outside. She missed fresh air after being cooped up in the maiden for twenty so hours…not that she was complaining, of course. She had took it upon her self to bear the sufferings of others and now she wasn't giving up that goal…

But…didn't she deserve a small walk on the beach? Just a tiny one…not that long, mind you. But maybe it was for the best. After all, walking inside the ship was different but at least she got to see everyone, right? She sighed in defeat when she felt waves of anxiety emit from the room where the youngest (save her) of her followers resided. Knocking politely, Jeanne heard rustling inside that sounded rather frantic before a call of, "Come in!"

Pushing open the door, Jeanne looked into the room. Lyserg stared at her from the corner and let out a sigh of relief which he tried to cover up. "Oh, hello Maiden-sama. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" She blinked. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"What? Oh, nothing!" Jeanne frowned, frustration showing in her auburn eyes. "You're hiding something, Lyserg. Please tell me what."

"Oh, alright…" Lyserg glanced at the door as if nervous that someone would come in and pulled out what he had been holding. Jeanne's eyes widened as she noticed it was just a bunch of clothes. "Why are you hiding clothes?" A light of realization lit up in her head. "Oh, you didn't wash them, is that it?"

"No." Lyserg gave her a funny look, in-between disbelief and laughter. "I just didn't want Marco to see them, that's all."

"And why wouldn't you want Marco-sama to see them?" Jeanne asked.

"Because then I'd have to tell him…" Lyserg paused and Jeanne cocked her head to see a full-scale blush on the regularly pale cheeks. "…that I have a date tonight."

Date? Dating? Jeanne had only heard parts of such activities from Mina, who had taken it upon herself to educate her leader about such feminine issues. After all, it wasn't like Marco was going to explain all about dressing up and appearing on doorsteps with chocolate or late night kisses. No way. None of the other men seemed to want to discuss this and Lyserg obviously did not have much experience in the area so Mina had given Jeanne secret discussions. So now, the Maiden had about as much experience as one who has just survived a horrendous date.

"Ooh!" Mina had talked about with such fervor that it must have been exciting. If only she could be the participant too! "Who's it with?"

Lyserg didn't say anything for a while and his blush seemed to darken so Jeanne decided to give him a push. "Please tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's…with Yoh."

Jeanne blinked. Mina had only discussed about girls going out with boys. Not boys and boys. But maybe Mina just didn't have time to go over everything. If only Mina were alive to explain this all to her now, since Lyserg seemed so reluctant. "I…I don't think I understand," Jeanne said slowly, trying to run the scenario in her head. Nope, Mina never told her about this!

"I…" Lyserg seemed a bit shy about the subject so Jeanne gave him a reassuring smile. "It's just…we've been friends for so long and then yesterday he just came up to me and said…"

"He said he liked you and would you be so kind as to go with him somewhere?" Jeanne asked, reciting what Mina had explained about what the whole dating thing was all about. "He'll show up with roses on the doorstep and maybe even chocolates." Jeanne paused for a moment. She'd like a chocolate. "Incidentally, if he does, could you maybe save me one?"

Lyserg gave her another funny look. "I doubt he'd get anything for me at all."

"Why? Is he poor?" Jeanne paused as she tried to remember what Mina had said. "But that doesn't matter, if he truly loves you."

Lyserg blinked. "How do you know so much about this?"

Jeanne smiled mysteriously. "So…you said yes?"

The hesitation was back. "Well…yes…"

"How long have you liked him?" Because Mina said that you only said yes immediately when you like the person.

"Um…I don't know. I wasn't sure if I liked him that way when he asked me but then I really wanted to so I said yes. So I guess I do like him…" Lyserg's face seemed forever hidden in a dark blush. "He's a really nice person, but Marco doesn't like him so…"

"Oh. I get it." Jeanne smiled. "Well…it's true that Mr. Asakura isn't on our side, but if you like him so much, he can't be that bad. I can tolerate this a little. Besides…" She smiled again. "I think you two would look cute together." Mina said that if a couple looked cute together, that was one good sign. And Lyserg looked as if he would like a little bit of reassurance.

"Um…thanks?" Lyserg stared down at the pile of clothes in his arms. "Thing is…I don't know what to wear."

Mina had told her that most people usually wear pretty clothes on dates. Jeanne absentmindedly started going through Lyserg's clothing, despite the fact that she was throwing a pair of boxes over her head. She ignored the startled look Lyserg was giving her and her face fell when she realized he didn't own anything remotely pretty.

"Oh, Lyserg, this is so bad!" she cried. "You have nothing pretty." She stopped and looked him over. "Well…maybe…wait here, okay?" She darted out of the room to her own. Mina was right…the time before the date was the funnest!

Running back, careful to avoid Marco (this sneaking around was quite fun. She should do this more often!), Jeanne rushed back into the room and pushed a lacy black dress into Lyserg's arms. "I think this looks very pretty but I'll let you borrow it, okay?"

Lyserg looked so mortified that Jeanne wondered if she had done something wrong. "I can't wear this!"

"No, I insist!"

"No, Maiden-sama, it's just…boys don't wear dresses!"

Jeanne frowned. "But that black boy does."

"Chocolove-san is different. It's a kilt. He's okay." Lyserg shook his head as he realized he wasn't making much sense. "The thing is," he said, wondering if it was okay to explain this, "boys don't usually wear dresses. Especially not on dates with…um, other boys."

"Oh." Jeanne took the dress back and looked at it thoughtfully. "I have so much to learn. So what are you going to wear then?"

Lyserg took the pile of clothes and walked over the mirror. "It's warm tonight," he narrated. "So I don't have to wear anything long." He put aside the long garb of the X-Laws as Jeanne clamored onto the bed to get a better look-see. "Is it warm enough for shorts, do you think?"

"I guess." Jeanne watched as Lyserg put aside a pair of black shorts. "Why would you wear those?"

"Because. It's warm." Lyserg smiled to himself. "And if it gets colder, he might hug me closer…" He trailed off but the damage had been done. Jeanne dissolved into giggles.

"Anyway," Lyserg said, clearing his throat. "I guess I'll just wear a normal shirt with it." Finished, he turned to Jeanne. "So…you're letting me go on this date?"

"Yes!" Jeanne clapped her hands. "Have fun too! And tell me all about it!" Mina hadn't been able to tell her details from a fresh date, that only the gossip from it was juicy enough to carry to next year. And now this drama was happening on her grounds! That was wonderful! "And I won't tell Marco-sama!" She winked.

"Thank you so much, Maiden-sama. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I bet I know how much Asakura-san means to you." Mina had said that she had said this to one of her friends once and her friend turned beet red. Jeanne was satisfied as it had the same effect here. "Well…I guess you'll be off…I let you alone and if anyone asks…" Jeanne winked. "You're doing your laundry."

Lyserg couldn't help but roll his eyes but smiled as he did so. "Well…wish me luck."

Luck? You needed luck on a date? But it sounded so easy! "Well, I'm sure it'll be super easy," Jeanne assured him. "If what Mina said was true."

"What about Mina?"

"Nothing!" Jeanne darted out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Um…keep it clean!" She wasn't sure what that meant, since Mina was not willing to tell her, but judging from Lyserg's surprised reaction, it must have been a good thing. Giggling, she continued her walk down the hallway.

Presently, Marco was walking in her direction and she put on her best poker face. Which wasn't much since she didn't even have one. Marco gave her a stern look. "What are you so happy about, Maiden-sama?"

"Oh…" Jeanne dissolved yet again in giggles. "Um…nothing!"

"Where's Lyserg?"

Jeanne's giggles didn't stop. "Laundry," she managed, before scurrying away, still giggling.

Marco sighed. Young lingo these days.

Owari

Note: I actually put myself up to writing an X-Laws story even though I HATE them. LOATHE them. But somehow this side of Jeanne is so precious I just had to put it down in writing. I mean, she is a girl so it's only natural that she would act like this, right? Read and review!


End file.
